herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sistine Fibel
Sistine Fibel is the deuteragonist and lead heroine of Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor, including it's light novels, anime and manga. She is a student at Alzano Imperial Magic Academy and greatly admires magic and wishes to discover the secret of the Melgalius' Sky Castle, which no one knows. Her admiration of magic is something that Glenn Radars used to have until he was forced to use his to kill, after which he lost his admiration. She was voiced by Akane Fujitaa in the Japanese version and Rachel Messer in the English version of the anime. Biography She was born on December 24, 1838 and into the noble class of the Fibel family. Due of the success lineage in her family, Sistine lived a great life of prestige. When she was younger, she promised her ill grandfather that she would unravel the mysteries of the Melgalius' Sky Castle in his place before his death. This fueled her desire for learning and honing her magic skills. At some point, Rumia Tingel came to live with the family. It was mentioned they didn't get along in their first meeting, but they came to love each other as sisters. Appearance Sistine is a slim, 15-year-old girl who stands at 5'2". She has long, silver hair, bangs, and forelocks covering her ears. Sistine mostly lets her hair down, but she almost always wears a mostly blue headband with white trimmings that have a pair of small, white cat ears attached to it. Sistine has olive-green eyes, pale skin, and rosy cheeks. She usually wears her school uniform, and has a small ahoge on top of her head. Personality Sistine Fibel maintains a strict, no-nonsense demeanor personality and often scolds Glenn for his lackadaisical attitude. She initially hates Glenn, believing him to be as incompetent as he looked due to his lack of enthusiasm, however when he started teaching, she wanted to refuse but she accepted what a good teacher he was. Sistine has the personality of a modern “Tsundere” character, and switches between nice, kind, and supportive, to hostile and mean towards Glenn, but eventually got rid of her aloof personality when she came to accept what a good teacher Glenn was. As the series progresses, it seems as though Sistine has developed feelings for Glenn, but is too shy to speak of them. Trivia * Sistine Fibel ranks #2 in the first popularity poll commemorating the anime broadcast with total 21.026 votes, preceded by Rumia Tingel and followed by Sara Silvers. * She later ranks #5 in Fujimi Fantasia Bunko Heroine Contest commemorating the 29th anniverasy of Fujimi Fantasia Bunko. * Sistine is the head of her class. Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Category:Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Big Good Category:In Love Category:Envious Category:Elementals Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Loyal Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Damsels Category:Genius Category:Strategists Category:Victims Category:Voice of Reason Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wealthy Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Antagonists Category:Famous Category:Sympathetic Category:Provoker Category:Merciful Category:Siblings Category:Master Orator Category:Summoners